yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Rampaging Elephants destroying the wedding/Aladdin vs. the King of Thieves
Here is how the elephant rampage crash the wedding in Mickey Mouse, Aladdin, and the King of Thieves. With Aladdin and Jasmine walking up to the isle where Friar Tuck was ready to preform their marraige. Friar Tuck: (chuckles) Here they come now. Genie: It's all so magical. I'm not gonna cry. I'm not... (breaks into tears and blows his nose on Carpet before realizing what he did and let him go) Oh, sorry. At last, Aladdin and Jasmine walk up a few stairs to the top of the pavilion approaching to Friar Tuck. Aladdin: Well, we're here... Jasmine: Together forever. Friar Tuck: Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in sight of the lord for the union of Aladdin and Princess Jasmine of Agrabah. Meanwhile, Cassim is on the roof of the pavilion, angling his sword to the sun. On the ground, Sa'Luk sees the reflection from Cassim's sword for the signal. He smiles and walks a few feet to a nearby elephant that the tall fat thief is trying to push, with little luck. So, Sa'Luk pushes him out of the way. Sa'Luk: Let me be the point man! (stabbed the elephant in the butt with his claws) As for Friar Tuck, he was about to wed Aladdin and Jasmine. Friar Tuck: Aladdin, do you take Princess Jasmine as your... Suddenly, the ground is shaking in the pavilion. Gyro Gearloose: Suffering Sassafras! What's happening? Genie: I thought the earth wasn't supposed to move until the honeymoon... Sultan: Oh, oh, my word! Launchpad McQuack: Uh, Fellas? (pointing at the elephants bursting through) Scrooge McDuck: Curse Me Kilt! Elephants on a rampage! Genie: (eearing a cowboy hat and plaids) Stampede! Sora: RUN! As the guests scattered, Aladdin and Jasmine stay on the alter, watching. A piece of the ceiling falls onto the alter. Aladdin pushes Jasmine out of the way just in time. Robin Hood: (moving his wife out of danger) Look out, Marian! With the gift table shaking, Iago catched the falling treasures. Iago: What is going on here? Back in the Pavilion, an elephant nearly smashes Abu as Genie saved him. Genie: Come here, Monkey boy, you were almost Dumbo toe jam! (as the elephant walks over Carpet) Oh, they trampled the carpet... that's a little redundant. So, this isn't really a bad day for you, is it? Daisy Duck: Oh, Quackers! The shot shifts to the chandelier, where Cassim watches the palace guards. Razoul, Hakim, and Fazal run into the pavilion. Fazal: It's an attack! Several wedding guests run out of the pavilion, the entering thieves push them back. Razoul: Not in this palace! The men are doing karate moves and pinning the guests to the wall with knives, the thieves steal from them, more of the ceiling falls. Mickey Mouse: We gotta stop those thieves! Genie: Oh, I think we're going to have a little problem with leaks. (flies to the ceiling and positions himself in front of the hole) At the gift table, Cassim is pushing things out of the way. Cassim: It must be here somewhere! Then, a golden plate flies by Cassim's head as he turns to see Iago, waving a candlestick. Iago: Meet your match, Zorro! Cassim: (approaches him) Good birdie! Polly want a little... Iago: (using the candlestick) Say cracker and I'll let you have it on principle! As Iago swings three times at Cassim, he misses each time as Cassim grabbed the candlestick from Iago and picks him up. Cassim: You have a lot of spirit. (pushes Iago into a nearby vase) And a lot of mouth. As for Razoul, he charged at the tall fat theif as he pushed out his stomach, throwing him back. The Fat Thief: (chuckles) Razoul landed behind Hakim and Fazal, they look at him for a second, then turn to Sa'Luk, who is standing before them. Sa'Luk: (chuckles) Just as he waved his claws in front of them three times, he was seemingly missing. Seconds later, Hakim and Fazal's clothing and swords fall to pieces. They are left in their tighty whites. Hakim and Fazal cover their groin areas. Fazal: They fight like demons! Hakim: Worse than demons. These are the Forty Thieves! So, the two of them slink off. Launchpad McQuack: Really? I counted thirty-nine. Aladdin: (looked around the room and spotted Cassim at the gift table) Forty. Cassim: Where is it? With Cassim pushing the two jars out of the way, he standed up and looks around. Cassim: Ah, at last! Soon, Cassim grabs a treasure. It is long, golden, a green jewel at the head of it. Cassim raises it into the sky. He grunts, and falls to the ground. Standing above him is Aladdin, holding Cassim's treasure in his hand. Aladdin: Can I see your invitation? Cassim: Stay out of my way, Boy, and you won't get hurt! As Cassim grabs an Egyptian cat statue beside him and throws it at Aladdin, he groans and falls back onto the gift table. Cassim then stands up, he reaches over Aladdin, attempting to grab his treasure. As he fends him off, the two wrestle for the treasure. Cassim: Fool, you don't stand a chance against the King of Thieves. Aladdin: When I get up, I'll bow to you! (kicks him away) In the Pavilion, Jasmine punches a thief in the face. Jasmine: That was for ruining my wedding! Laucnhpad McQuack: (taking out another thief with a club) You tell'em, Jas! Amazed by Jasmine's punch, two thieves stop to watch as Carpet flies out from underneath them, causing them to fall. The Thieves: Huh? While Cassim and Aladdin continue to try to overpower each other, neither man has an advantage. Mickey Mouse: We gotta get those thieves away from the palace! Then, Genie moves away from the ceiling, noticing that the only part left is the part he was protecting. Genie: I guess there's really no point to this now. Genie appears on the ground, blocking three thieves that are trying to get away. The thieves taunt him with their weapons. Genie raises his eyebrows up and down to the camera. About a dozen Genies appear, all of the dressed as ninjas in black. They are waving swords around. They stop and look at the thieves. The thieves run away. Genie hears an elephant making noise. Genie turns to it and smiles. Genie picks up the elephant and points his trunk at the thieves. Genie: Freeze, Sandbags! Don't make me use the other end! With the wind comes out of the trunk and blowing the triplets away, the elephant's trunk deflates. Genie puts it down and shoots two other thieves in the butt with magic. Genie: (as Forrest Gump) Mama always said "Magic is as magic does". Goofy: Heads up, Donald! Donald Duck: Huh? With one throw of his shield, Goofy knocked out a lot of thieves one by one. Sa'Luk: Cassim said nothing about facing the powers of a genie! (turning to the tall thief behind him) Get the others out of here. We'll leave the king to his plans. As for Cassim, he has control of the treasure, he makes a run for it. Aladdin tackles him down at the ankle. Cassim: Oooh! Aladdin kicks the vase that Iago is in, it hits the wall as he comes out, staggering and moaning. An elephant burst through the door leading to the gift table. Cassim and Aladdin stop and look at it. They make a last ditch pull on the treasure, and roll away from the elephant in separate directions. Aladdin has control of the treasure. Aladdin looks around the room and realizes he's alone. Aladdin: Where's the King of Thieves? Outside the Pavilion, Cassim makes his escape with the elephant that burst through the door runs outside. He jumps from his back and looks at the crumbling wedding pavilion. Cassim: I'll see you again, Boy! And so, he runs off to join the rest of the thieves. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225